


Golden Boy

by Lafayerson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (shes a stripper), 20s au, Aforementioned characters work at a speakeasy, F/M, He's rlly proper and cute, M/M, Natasha is a 'dancer', Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam plays piano, T'Challa is a mobster's son, bucky is a bartender, no powers au, sam has piano player fingers, steve is a rich guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayerson/pseuds/Lafayerson
Summary: Steve Rogers is high class, proper and likes consistency.When something unexpected happens, he can get a little reckless.Bucky Barnes is a bartender at a speakeasy known as the Golden Chalice.It's 1923 and things cannot get anymore risky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey. I'm new to ao3 so please be nice. I love constructive criticism and anything that will better my writing.

"Good guy" Steve Rogers never expected to find himself in a place like this. The recent fight with his wife sent him reeling. His reaction was to do something way out of his comfort zone. He slid his wedding ring of his finger and slipped it into his pocket. He straightened his lapel and knocked on the door of the speakeasy. "Password." An old black man with a eyepatch and a gruff voice snapped trough a slot in the door. 

"Golden slippers." Steve said. The slot closed and the door opened. He ran a hand through his blond hair and stepped inside. The speakeasy was filled with people. A band was playing and a redhead woman with a sparkly black flapper dress was singing. It was song Steve had heard a number of times but could not recalled the title. He skirted around the dance floor and headed right for the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and looked around the bar. 

"Hey, mister. Do you want anything?" The bartender tapped the bar where Steve was sitting. 

"Yeah, I'll have a shot of whiskey." He said without looking away from the dance floor. He turned to make sure the man got his order and his jaw almost dropped. The man was roughly twenty five and drop dead gorgeous. He had well groomed dark brown hair, smoldering cocoa eyes and a slight smirk on his perfect pink lips. I'll also have a shot of you later tonight, Steve thought to himself. The bartender set the drink down on the drink down in front him. 

"What's a pretty boy like you doing in a joint like this?" The bartender asked Steve. 

"My quote un-quote wife had a fight." He sighed. 

"Quote, un-quote?" The bartender raised his brows in a perfectly alluring questioning tone.  

"We're fake married because we're fake heterosexual." Steve explained. In a place like this, there was so many illegal activities going on, people really stopped caring weather a guy was fucking a doll or another guy. 

The bartender let out a soft laughed. "Me too, kid." He flashed a smile of perfectly white teeth at Steve. 

"Oh yeah?" Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Cash or check?" He asked. All of Steve's proper upbringing went out the window with one question. He stopped caring who stared or jeered. All he knew was he wanted this pretty bartender on his knees for him. 

"I'm Bucky and I'll cash my check after my shift." The brunet smirked. He reached out to straighten Steve's tie, after which he trailed his thin, nimble fingers up Steve's neck. Steve grabbed his hand pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

"Steve. Can I have another shot?" He smirked. 

Time skip 

A few hours and half a bottle of whiskey later, Bucky's shift was finally over. Steve had left the bar briefly to go tot the bathroom. "Hey." Steve leaned on the bar next to Bucky. Bucky grabbed Steve's chin and kissed him. He kissed down the blond's neck and settled his face in the crook. 

"I'm cashing my check in, sweetheart." Bucky bit softly at the skin above Steve's collar. Steve watch a man with raven hair pull another man with curly hair by his shirt collar into the bathroom. 

"Do you want to go to my place?" Steve asked.

"Isn't your wife there?" Bucky asked.

"No. She stormed out. She's probably staying at her friend's house." Steve replied. 

"What are we waiting for?" Bucky liked a long stripe up Steve's neck. Steve led a very eager Bucky to around the dance floor, out the door and to his car. 

On the car ride home, Steve crashed almost twice due to Bucky's inappropriate groping. 

The two boys stumbled drunkenly toward the front door of Steve's mansion. "You're house is fuckin' huge." Bucky stated. When they arrived at the door, a butler opened it for them. "My God, your loaded." Steve laughed in agreement. 

"I know." Steve replied. They made their way upstairs and eventually got to Steve's bedroom. Steve pinned Bucky up against the closed door and kissed him. 

"Sir?" A small voice that came from near the bed piped up. 

"Oh shit." Steve whispered. "Johnson," He said to his valet. "I won't be needing you tonight. Also please don't tell anyone about what you just saw." Steve said, modified. Johnson quickly left his employer's room. Steve turn back to Bucky who was snickering uncontrollably. "Shut up." Steve mumbled. 

"You have a fucking valet?" Bucky laughed. "How rich are you?"

"Filthy, stinking, rich." Steve emphasized each word with a sloppy kiss on Bucky's neck. He quickly switched their positions so he was leaning on the door, then he forced Bucky onto his knees. Bucky's dark chocolate eyes looked up at him from under dark lashes and hooded eyes. Steve threaded his fingers through Bucky's coffee colored hair. "Well? Ya just gonna look? Or do you want to taste?" Steve yanked roughly at Bucky's hair. Bucky let out a soft moan. He brought his hands to the zipper of Steve's slacks and pulled it down ever so slowly. As if it were his only mission in life. "Hurry the fuck up, bitch." Steve pulled Bucky's hair again. The brunet pulled Steve's cock out of his boxers and started to jerk it off. It only took a couple of strokes with Bucky perfect fingers for Steve to be fully erect. Bucky kitten lick the tip of Steve's cock. "You're so beautiful. From the moment I saw you, I knew this is where I wanted you." Steve moaned as Bucky took his cock into his mouth. "I knew I wanted your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock. Your hair mussed up and your eyes aflame." He pulled at Bucky's hair. Bucky gripped Steve's hips with one hand and started unbuttoning the blond's dress shirt with the other. After a few moments, he had the rather stiff shirt unbuttoned, revealing Steve's rippling muscles. Bucky traced Steve's abs with this thin pointer finger. When he got to Steve's belly button, he combed his fingers through Steve's treasure trail to his cock. "Your mouth was made for sucking cock." Steve smirked, starting to thrust roughly down Bucky's throat. "You are such a slut. You'll suck any stranger's cock for a chance to get off, won't you, slut." Steve pulled harshly at Bucky's hair when he spoke the word "slut." Bucky hummed around Steve's cock whenever Steve spoke. Who knew this golden boy would have such a dirty mouth. "You can touch yourself, slut. You're doing such a good job for me. Being such a good boy." He stroked Bucky's cheekbone. Bucky wasted no time unzipping his pants and shoving both his pants and his boxers down. He took his own cock into his hands and started jacking off. Bucky pulled off Steve's cock and pulled his pants down. He kissed the insides of the blond's thighs. Leaving the occasional hickey. Steve pulled his hair, forcing the brunet to look at him. "Who fucking told you you could stop, slut?" Steve snarled. Bucky let out a moan. He loved the way Steve degraded him. He loved the way took control and told him exactly what he should do. He loved being forced to do something instead of being asked. He loved his lack of control. "Fuck, slut, I'm gonna come." Steve thrust a couple more times and came in hot spurts down Bucky's throat. He pulled roughly at Bucky's hair. Bucky did his best to cry out. Steve steadied himself on the door. "Fuck, stand up." Steve instructed. Bucky compiled. Steve kissed him. He took Bucky's cock into his hand and finished him off quickly. In the process, he left hickeys littered all over Bucky's muscular shoulders, chest, and neck. 

"Fuck." Bucky leaned on Steve. The blond helped him to the bed where the crawled in together and curled up tightly. "That was the best sex I've had in awhile." Bucky breathed into Steve. 

"That was the best blowjob I've ever received." Steve replied. Bucky pulled Steve's satin sheets farther over his naked body. 

"I'm gonna see you again, right?" Bucky mumbled. 

"God, I hope so. I'll come to the club when I can." Steve replied. Bucky didn't reply and a few moments later, Steve heard light snores coming from the carmel haired man. 

\--------——-••)()/&:&;:$@/@/"/----------

"Hey, Buck." Steve stretched and realized the brunet had left at some point during their night together. Steve was slightly crestfallen. "Why do you care. That was probably just a one of two time thing. You're married." Steve said to him self. 

Throughout the whole day, Steve couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment and dissatisfaction.


End file.
